


He’s Mine!!

by Solar_Moon_O_o



Series: Haikyuu!! Horror Stories [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Criminal Couple, Gore, Jealous Kageyama, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Sorry Miya bros, Violence, a little yandere ish, jealous hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solar_Moon_O_o/pseuds/Solar_Moon_O_o
Summary: Hinata experiences jealousy and so does Kageyama. How they deal with it is less then conventional.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu!! Horror Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	He’s Mine!!

He was the embodiment of a ray of sunshine. Always smiling, bright and happy. Even his bright orange hair resembled that of the sun. But he had a secret, everyone does. 

His secret wasn’t that he is in love with Kageyama Tobio, it wasn’t that they were currently dating, no. He was possessive. Easily angered, and easily jealous. 

So when one day when he was walking home from school and overheard some girls squeal over how cool and cute they thought Kageyama was, he couldn’t help but stop in his tracks and confront those girls. 

“So you guys like Kageyama?” He asked them sweetly giving them his brightest sunny smile. 

“Yeah! Isn’t he amazing! I’d die to be his girlfriend!” one of the girls said adding a dreamy sigh to her statement. The other one nodded. 

“Yeah, he’s totally to die for!” she joined her friend in daydreaming of the stone faced first year setter. 

“Die huh?” Hinata mumbled quietly to himself; to the girls he said with another of his bright sunlike smile, “would you girls like to talk to him? I’m on my way to meet him right now!”

“Can we?” The first girl screeched excitedly.

“That’s so amazing thanks!” The other girl screeched just as loud as her friend. 

“Of course, just come with me,” Hinata’s smile never faltered as he led them away. 

They walked for several minutes with Hinata leading them to a deserted pathway. The area was heavily covered by tall weeds and an abandoned looking shack. 

“I know it’s weird but this is kind of our secret place. One time it rained so hard that we had to take shelter here and then while we were waiting out the rain, Kageyama confessed to me. So you see girls,” Hinata turned around slowly, his cheery disposition completely gone and replaced with brown eyes that were dilated and crazy looking, “Kageyama is  _ mine. _ ”

“Uhh..” the girls backed away, but Hinata was quick and grabbed one of the girl’s arm pulling her close and rammed her hard into the side of the building. The other girl didn’t get too far either as he was in front of her before she even got the chance to run away. 

He shoved her back picking up a discarded beer bottle and shattered it using the sharp edges to stab her continuously in the abdomen and neck. 

“He’s mine!” Hinata growled at her, “mine!”

The girl had long gone limp and was quite possibly dead considering she was stabbed over a dozen times by now. However, Hinata continued his frenzy not caring in the least bit about her condition. He just kept stabbing her and yelling. 

“He belongs to me! He loves me! Only me! So stay the fuck away from my man!” Hinata shouted finally slowing down his assault. 

The body’s front was barely recognizable anymore as he had stabbed her face as well leaving long deep cuts everywhere. Her eyes were basically grounded out of its sockets and her face torn deep showing the skull and teeth underneath it. Her neck was also ripped open blood trailing down to her stomach that was also torn apart from the numerous haphazard stabs. 

A stir to his left alerted him of the other girl that he had knocked out earlier and he grinned. It wasn’t his usual cheerful grin. This one was twisted, evil. He smirked when the girl gasped losing her voice when she saw her friend. She couldn’t even find a voice to scream, shout. She was mute in fear and shock. 

“Your turn,” Hinata said in a friendly manner, edging closer to her keeping his twisted smile plastered to his face. 

“N-no! Please! Please leave me alone! I’m sorry I-“ she pleaded effortlessly. 

“Sorry? What for? For talking about  _ my _ Kageyama? Don’t worry,” he grinned even wider, “I’ll just make sure that you never are able to say another word about him ever again.”

“No!” she scooted away on her back unable to even stand up. 

“This will be over soon!” Hinata laughed and quickly drove the shatter bottled through her chest. He didn’t stop there however, like his last victim he continued stabbing the other girl until she no longer moved, until she no longer made a sound. She couldn’t. She didn’t fare any better than her friend did as her body was just as mutilated as the other. 

“Hahah”

“Hahahhaah” He couldn’t help but laugh at them, “that will show you motherfucking bitches to ever look once at my man again!” 

It was done, over. Hinata stood alone among two corpse blood dripping from the bottle he held unaware of the person approaching him until large warm hands wrapped theirs around his forcing him to drop the broken bottle he still held. 

“Hinata…” the voice, the familiar voice said. Disbelieving, and shocked. 

“K-kageyama… I-“ Hinata spun around immediately as if Kageyama’s presence shocked him back into reality. Into the reality of what he had just done. 

“Why?” was all Kageyama asked him as he pulled the shorter boy closer into a hug. He didn’t care that Hinata was covered in blood, he just wanted to comfort his little tangerine as best as he could. 

“I...they...they kept talking about you. They kept looking at you, noticing you. You’re mine aren’t you? I didn’t want to give you to anyone else. I want you for myself. I don’t want anyone else looking at you or talking to you. I-“ 

Kageyama cut him off with a kiss. It was slow at first, but escalated into one that was deeper. Hinata readily opened his mouth letting Kageyama take control and wrapped his arms around the taller’s neck standing on his tip toes for better reach. 

“Boke,” Kageyama the raven haired boy whispered into Hinata’s ear, “Hinata boke. Of course I only have eyes for you. I don’t fucking care about anyone else but you.” 

“Even if I just killed two people?” Hinata asked quietly the small bit of fear eating away at him. 

“Even if you kill a million people I would still love you and cherish you for life. You’re stuck with me forever boke!” Kageyama couldn’t help but smile at his bloodstained tangerine. 

“Come on,” he continued, “we need to get rid of the evidence and the bodies. You’re an idiot for killing them in broad daylight.”

“Hey! At least it’s the middle of nowhere!” Hinata argued but helped his boyfriend regardless. 

After they had gotten rid of everything, and dumped the bodies in the hills nearby inhabited by coyotes. Of course it was so that if they were ever found then it could pass for a coyote attack since they were known to live near cities anyways. 

A week later, and the news of the two missing girls spread like wildfire and had also became the topic of choice in their volleyball club one day. 

“To think that it would be people from our own school too,” Suga said shivering slightly. It was of course scary to many there. The bodies were never found and no one had a clue if they were kidnapped and murdered or if they were still safe and alive somewhere else. 

Later that night as Kageyama and Hinata sat in the taller boy’s room, “can you believe we actually got away with it?”

He smirked at his short boyfriend, “yeah but this is kind of fun.”

They smiled at each other before closing the distance between them in a kiss. 

“Killer or not, you’ll always be mine,” Kageyama whispered his voice lowered a few octaves making Hinata shiver with pleasure. 

10 years later~

Kageyama and Hinata stood on opposite sides of the net giving each other a smirk. Today was the day, the day they finally got their official rematch. It took them 11 years but they’re here now. 

Hinata missed having Kageyama as his setter and Kageyama missed having Hinata as his spiker, but they still had that burning passion to see who would finally win in an official match with each other. 

During the match however, Kageyama felt himself losing his concentration. It wasn’t because Hinata was being all cute on the other side of the court no, it was the setter. How dare he ruffle Hinata’s hair after a good spike. How dare he attempt a crazy quick attack that was only supposed to be his and Hinata’s signature move. Hinata is his and his alone. 

So of course he knew what he had to do. He had to get rid of Miya Atsumu. 

Later that night Kageyama invited Atsumu to go out for a drink for ‘old times sake’. They had met once before for training camp and although they weren’t exactly friends they still talked once in a while during camp. 

“Anyways, I think that you have a lot of talent,” he turned to Atsumu with an innocent grin, “too bad you can’t use it anymore.”

“What?” Atsumu asked confused just as cold metal impaled his throat. He looked at Kageyama confusion etched on his face but his eyes were widened in shock and fear. 

“Stay the fuck away from  _ my _ Hinata!” Kageyama growled ripping out the knife and stabbed the blonde once again in the chest and twisting it. Atsumu would have cried out in pain if he wasn’t losing consciousness and if his throat wasn’t badly damaged by the wound that was pooling out blood by the second. 

The body of Miya Atsumu slumped forward as he drew his last breath and Kageyama just smiled. Now the guy can’t go near his Hinata ever again. 

“Kageyama?” that voice, Hinata’s voice cut threw like a knife making him turn to see the shorter male looking at the scene expressionless. 

“You just-“ was all he managed to say before shaking his head a soft smile played on his lips. 

“You’re jealous of  _ him?”  _ Hinata asked incredulously laughing a little and approached his boyfriend. “Silly,” he whispered standing on tip toes to plant a quick kiss on Kageyama’s cheek. 

“Shut up,” the blue eyed boy grumbled, “you were jealous of some random girls in high school.”

“Fine,” Hinata laughed remembering how he had brutally stabbed two girls to death for talking about Kageyama, “what do we do about his body?”

“There’s a forest in the mountains nearby,” Kageyama said going to his car and pulled out a body bag. 

“So you came prepared?” Hinata cracked another smile at his lover. 

“Of course, how did you know I was here?” He asked the human tangerine conversationally as he was packing up the MSBY Black Jackal setter. 

“My Kageyama sense was tingling,” Hinata shrugged. He didn’t actually know why himself, just that he thought he’d find Kageyama here and he did. 

“I see,” Kageyama muttered stuffing the body in his trunk. So it was like him that time in high school. When Hinata was late in meeting him, he had felt something was off and went to look for him in the one place his guts had told him to look and there he was. The scene was shocking, but he didn’t mind for some reason. He just knew that he wanted to hug the small boy in his arms forever and never let him go. 

The news of Miya Astumu going missing shook up the nation and fans alike. 

“I can’t imagine what could’ve happened to my brother,” Miya Osamu said to the reporter interviewing him. His brother hadn’t said a thing about where he went that night and there were no witnesses. No one knew what happened to him. 

“Do you have anything to say to your brother if he’s still somewhere out there?” The reporter asked the second Miya brother who nodded solemnly, “Astu, if you’re still out there somewhere, please come back home already.” Deep in his heart however, he knew that his twin was already gone, gone from the world and that he was now without his brother. 

“What a pity,” Kageyama mumbled uncaringly turning off the TV while Hinata just sat snuggled close to him. 

“Really a shame,” he agreed leaning up to give Kageyama another kiss before going to their kitchen to prepare dinner. 


End file.
